My 'Less Than Perfect' BabyBearing Diaries
by foxtrotelly
Summary: From ranging mood swings to the weirdest cravings, she has 'em all. Experience the ups and downs of baby-bearing and the many joys of painful childbirth with our favorite newlyweds, Tsubasa and Misaki.
1. 1st Month: Chicken Stir Fry

**Disclaimer:**The author gives all copyrights to the genius behind Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. ---- Late one, so sorry about that one.

_This chapter of the said story has been revised.

* * *

_

**2 Weeks**

"Wouldn't it be nice if we had a wonderful house like that?" Misaki pointed at a billboard over-viewing the park they were walking in. The billboard had a picture of a family and a simple, quaint two-story house behind them. Tsubasa tilted his head up to have a look at it.

It was a beautiful May day, and newlyweds Misaki and Tsubasa were taking a stroll in a noisy, smoke-congested, park in the city of Tokyo.

"It'd be a great place to start a new life and raise our children in, too!" Misaki chimed. Tsubasa choked on the hotdog he was eating.

"_Urp_." Tsubasa always got uneasy when she brought that topic up. Misaki looked at him cynically and walked on.

"You know! Children, little ones, offspring?" Misaki pressed on, a hopeful gleam illuminating her eyes. Tsubasa made another face. "God, you're annoying." She rolled her eyes, leaving behind Tsubasa who was still sputtering on a chunk of hotdog as she ambled ahead a little faster.

_A new life, eh? _Tsubasa processed his thoughts. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a paper and pen. He something scribbled hastily.

"Will you please hurry up? These heels are killing me," Misaki groaned.

"Yes dear," He laughed then followed, quickly shoving the paper back in his pocket.

* * *

_**[In the apartment…]**_

Misaki slammed the door behind her and hung her coat on a nearby coat rack. Tsubasa, meanwhile, threw his sweater on the floor.

"On the coat rack, please," Misaki glared at her husband. Yeah, she can't believe it either.

"Yes ma'am."

"…"

A hesitant and strained silence overcame Misaki as a strange feeling of queasiness erupted in her stomach. She wiped away some cold sweat forming on her forehead and breathed in a sharp intake of air.

Tsubasa looked at her, worried. "Hey, are you alright?"

Misaki smiled and straightened, all the way keeping a smooth expression on her face. She returned Tsubasa's concern with a light peck on his cheek as she walked towards the kitchen. "Uh-huh."

"Oh! By the way, why don't I make some chicken stir fry for you, just for tonight!"

"What for? I don't believe I'm familiar with the occasion," Misaki said mock suspiciously, raising a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing," Tsubasa sang. It's been three weeks ever since they've been married, and all he wanted was to convince Misaki he was going to be a caring and loving husband to her from then on 'til forever.

And of course, there would always be a story behind it.

Every woman dreams of one day having the perfect wedding where every single little detail would be, well, perfect. But going back, anyone who attended Mr. and Mrs. Andou's simple chapel wedding would've shrugged to themselves and say 'Well, it was kind of less than perfect… But, we had fun right?' Afterwards, you wouldn't have to cue the small nervous laugh.

It all started when Megane, the best man, didn't turn up on time. Tono covered for him during the first half of the ceremony until Megane arrived at the exchanging of vows, shouting and informing everyone of his presence. Everyone turned to look at him, and Misaki felt this sudden urge to kill the best man then and there.

After the wedding ceremony, while marching out, Misaki's heel broke, causing her to almost trip. Luckily, Tsubasa being the reflexive one, had then saved her from a broken ankle, a ripped dress and embarrassing wedding photos. Misaki silently thanked him while he carried her to the dressing room where she changed into flats – just to be safe.

At the reception, Koko accidentally slipped on a wet spot on the floor while running away from a furious Permy he just called fat. He then bumped into a waiter who happened to be on his way to a table carrying drinks. The waiter fell on a table where the wedding cake was helplessly displayed, creating a seesawing effect, therefore leaving the whole cake flying towards the happy couple. Tsubasa, now branded as the savior, caught the cake in time by stepping on its shadow as it stood five centimeters away from the quivering bride.

Then, there was the matter of Misaki's parents' absence that was never evaded. Tsubasa knew better than to dwell on the topic so much.

A few more blunders occurred later on that night, making Tsubasa wish under his breath that Misaki wasn't going to walk out on him. The one-week honeymoon wasn't that perfect either, but we'll leave that matter alone for now.

Fortunately, that didn't happen, because she was now sitting in front of him, weeks later, spooning some chicken stir fry into her mouth.

"So, how is it?" Tsubasa asked smugly.

"Mmmmm…mmm…mmm…" Misaki chewed.

"I'm glad you like it," Tsubasa said casually while putting his arms behind his head.

Misaki gave him the thumbs-up while she continued to help herself. Tsubasa was quite proud of himself until some things went wrong shortly thereafter.

"Excuse me, I think I need to throw up," Misaki muttered briskly. She pushed herself from the table just as Tsubasa's smug smile faded. "Ok, so what did you put into that stir fry?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"_Err_, chicken, some vegetables, rice, corn, a pinch of salt, butter, and yeah, I think that's all," Tsubasa said innocently. Misaki nodded. She knew when Tsubasa was lying or not, and right now, he wasn't bluffing.

"Wash the dishes for me tonight please?"

"Uhm, sure dear."

"Thanks," she said blandly, entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Tsubasa did the washing that night, without complain. Even when she left the bathroom and made a prompt dash to the bedroom, he didn't prod her any more because whenever he doesn't know what's up with Misaki on any given occasion, the problem usually comes to light sooner or later. He knew her better than anyone like that, anyway.

_Could it be…? Nah._

After the dishes were done, Tsubasa crept to the telephone and looked around first, checking if Misaki was still up, then when he confirmed that she was asleep, he took out the number in his pocket and dialed it in.

* * *

Me (June 2009): Done for now! Please R&R! :D

Me (May 2010): Wow I suck.


	2. 2nd Month: Yes She Is

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but here it is now. And this time, I added three chapters in one day. :D (Kinda like a 3-in-1 surprise..) And yeah, school.

_This chapter of the said story has been revised._

_

* * *

_

**7 Weeks**

"What? No period yet?" Misaki's co-teacher and friend, Yori, nervously peered at her from the table beside her.

Misaki shook her head.

"Oh dear, morning sickness?" Yori anxiously asked.

Misaki nodded.

"How about that little, _err_, red—"

Resting her chin on her hand, Misaki sighed, "Showed up last night. I didn't have the guts to burn it though…"

"Oh my. Well, you better get that checked. You know...to be sure," Yori advised.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Shouldn't I tell Tsubasa first?" Misaki asked, dubious.

"Don't worry, he'll know. But first we'll have to take you to the doctor's," her friend reassured her.

"'M'kay. You really have no idea how nice it is to have you as a friend, Yori," Misaki admitted, relieved at the fact.

All her kindly gray-eyed friend could offer was a small modest smile and a shy _thank you._ "I can come with you, if you want."

"Thanks, I would really appreciate that," Misaki said, smiling in spite of her nervous self.

* * *

_**[At the doctor's]**_

A strained silence fell over the room. "So you're saying I'm knocked up by my husband?"

"Why yes, yes you are. Two months, Mrs. Andou! Congratulations!" the doctor told her in an overly-enthusiastic way, as if he was used to it all too much. But anyway, of course he was.

Misaki was lost for words. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Err, she doesn't know how to take it, but I'm guessing she must be really happy!" Yori interceded, interpreting Misaki in the best way she could.

"I'm sure she is." The doctor patted Misaki's shoulder.

Yori awkwardly tried at feigning a nice, big grin. "Right you are, doc!" she agreed fake-perkily.

After the doctor put away his apparatus and Misaki got to her feet (shakily at that), some pre-natal vitamin prescriptions were passed and routine appointments were set.

"Again, congratulations," the doctor attempted at his second commendation the moment he was down to scribbling his last tip for combating seat legs. Misaki, dazed and all, managed a weak nod.

Yori coughed uncomfortably. "Ok, thank you for everything, we'll be leaving now!" she said hurriedly and grabbed for Misaki who was still frozen in her thoughts.

_What if I won't be a good mother? What if Tsubasa isn't ready? What if I'm not ready myself? How would Tsubasa react? What if he, or she, grows apart from me like... Oh, bother. What would happen next, then? _Anxious thoughts swirled in Misaki's mind in a whirlwind of distracting worries.

"You ok?" Yori looked at her. They were now walking on the busy streets of Tokyo, where people have started to quickly get back home.

Misaki nodded.

"You look a little pale."

"No, it's just…" She looked down. Yori felt the sadness in Misaki's voice, and being the good friend she was, she knew exactly what to do.

"Come on now," she chimed. Spinning around, she dragged the bewildered Misaki behind her.

"Where are we…?"

Yori pushed open a door to what seemed to be a bookshop. Misaki felt the atmosphere shift from tense to calm as she entered with her friend.

The bookshop was a cool relief compared to the hot and heavy June air that hung on Tokyo that afternoon. She looked around and noticed that quite a number of people were coming in. But compared to the common busy and preoccupied Tokyo dweller, these people looked carefree and relaxed, as if going to this bookstore was their way of escaping the noisy world outside. The shop wasn't pretty big either, but it managed to squeeze in at least over a dozen shelves, a small reading area, and a counter where an engrossed female clerk reading a book was sitting at.

Misaki didn't have enough time to take in her surroundings because Yori started to pull her, to a secluded section of the bookshop, where only a woman with a huge belly stood, scanning a book.

"Err…"

"Yes, Misaki my dear?"

"Are you taking me out to buy baby books?"

"Yup."

"Ok…"

Yori let go of Misaki's hand as she started to explore the entire aisle in search of the perfect baby book. Misaki smiled as she rolled her eyes at her over-energetic friend.

_Might as well look too while she's_ _at it, _she mused to herself. Chortling, she began to absently slide her fingers down each book spine she came across to.

Then she glanced over at the pregnant lady who appeared to be enjoying the book she just picked up. The lady read for awhile while Misaki continued to observe her, noticing her smile grow bigger as she turned each page. When she stopped reading, she placed it aside and reached for her wallet. As she opened it, she somewhat fell disappointed. She sighed and returned the book back to its shelf.

Misaki waited for the lady to leave, pretending that she was looking for something else in a different shelf. The second the pregnant woman was out of sight, she walked over to the spot where the lady placed the book and took the book out to have a look.

The book was small, pale yellow and ring-bound, like a notebook. It was no bigger than a regular pocketbook. On the cover, the words '_My Baby-Bearing Diaries' _in red letters were embossed into it. Misaki flipped to the first page.

_To all mommies and daddies to be,_

_In this book, I hope you decide to put in your deepest thoughts and feeling about the joys of child-bearing. Feel free to write and jot down anything from mommy's waist line growth to her constant cravings and mood swings. There are also some pages provided for parents who wish to take down notes and observations, plenty of tips for the expecting mommy, and a very, very special surprise at the very last part of the book, just for daddy himself. Please don't hesitate to be very open and reflective in writing down this diary. With that, I really do hope you may see this as stepping stone for great parents who wish to become closer with their child._

_Hoping you'll enjoy your nine-month journey,_

_Baby_

Somehow, after reading, Misaki found a smile slowly creeping into her face. It truly was remarkable how people could still come up with ingenious things like this.

"Yori, I found something. Let's go."

"Ok, be right there."

* * *

_**[In the apartment…]**_

"What's that?"

"Baby book," Misaki stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…what fo—BABY WHAT?"

"Baby book. A book for babies," she replied in the same tone. Tsubasa finally caught on. Misaki hoped for the best.

"H-how far are you?" Tsubasa asked, feeling slightly uneasy, kind of hoping this was all a dream.

"Doctor says seven weeks," Misaki said, retaining her cool and collected composure as she chopped some carrots, her back to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa counted on his fingers. "HOLY—"

"I'd rather have it that no swearing would be said around the baby from now on, dear," she told him pointedly.

"This is too hard to believe…" Tsubasa slumped down on the couch, placing his hand on his eyes. Misaki stopped chopping, but he didn't seem to notice.

She feared this would happen. She wanted to tell him she wasn't really ready either, but she wanted to assure her husband that they were in this together, and she was going to take the first step.

Misaki went over to Tsubasa who was lying down on the couch. He was staring at the ceiling, but his eyes looked like they were staring off at something else distant.

"Tsubasa?"

"When did you know?"

"Since last night."

"…So you're telling me that thing in the bathroom trash actually wa—"

"Tsubasa…" Misaki started, though she was running out of words to say. "It's ok to be scared." She knelt beside him, effectively out of things she could possibly tell him.

"I – I'm not quite ready yet, ok?" Tsubasa admitted, closing his eyes. "And I for one thought that that little..._stick_ was an iPod Shuffle."

Misaki tried not to laugh. Lucky for her, fear and uncertainty were bigger feelings to her at the moment. "Me too. I'm not quite ready. But this baby…he just came. So we'll have to be ready," she said gently.

"But – but what if I can't be a good father to him? I've never been a good role model to my kouhais back then, either. What more now?" he asked.

A knot formed itself in Misaki's throat. Her words somewhat got stuck, but nonetheless, she managed like how she had all-throughout the day. "Tsubasa, we're in this together. It's ok if we're not quite ready yet, but we will be," she consoled him. Her voice breaking wasn't doing much of a good job in convincing herself, but she still continued anyway. "A-and if Tsubasa Andou was the best _senpa_i ever, why can't Tsubasa Andou be the best _otou-san_ too?" She gave him a weak smile.

Tsubasa opened his eyes. Then he held Misaki's hand. It was the warmest pair of hands any guy could ever dream of holding.

"You're right, we're in this together."

Misaki shed a tear. Then Tsubasa squeezed her hand. She kissed his forehead.

* * *

Well, hope I made you smile even just by a bit in this chappie.. It's gonna be a mushy chapter in chapter 3. :D Just saying. Please R&R. :)

_2010 self-commentary: I kind of really revised that. I didn't go all out but I just did some work with the content and whatnot._


	3. 3rd Month: Friends

This chapter's kinda mushy, so don't tell me I didn't warn you. Heehee.

_This chapter of the said story has been revised._

_

* * *

_

_Mommy's Corner_

_Baby's Name (optional): ---_

_Cravings: Crabs, gyoza, spinach rolls, Nori, bentos, clams, lobster, cake, watermelons, chicken, looking at screwdrivers, etc._

_Thoughts to ponder: Hmm, strange. Tsubasa says that if I eat the same food that Hotaru likes to eat, Baby might turn out like her, and he seems scared of the fact too. I don't know about that guy, but having Baby grow up to be a future child prodigy is perfectly fine with me._

**11 Weeks**

"You're late. Tono called today," Misaki greeted her husband as he came through the door.

"Really? What did he say?" Tsubasa took off his raincoat and shook his wet hair.

"They'll be coming over to visit tomorrow, since it is a weekend, then he was asking if we could have time to drop by Kaname at the hospital," Misaki said. She had her eyes meet Tsubasa's in fitful concern.

Tsubasa frowned, worried. "That fellow's at the hospital again?"

"Well, he did have this charity drive for an orphanage last week, so it must've tired him out," she sighed, raking a hand through her hair.

"Why does he have to be so giving? I mean, at this rate, he'll probably burn out…" he said off-handedly, though he was slightly irritated at how selfless his friend was acting.

Misaki gasped. Tsubasa realized he had just said something wrong. Looking down, he muttered, "Sorry, just saying."

One short, awkward and silent moment later, from out of the blue, Misaki snapped, "Could you please not change the subject?"

"Wha - ?"

Misaki's nostrils flared. Her eyes, now narrowed, were smoldering, as her expression was simply angry. "Have you any idea what time it is right now?"

"Erm…" Tsubasa paused to look at his watch, "fifteen minutes after ten." He made a fatal mistake by smiling.

"Exactly! And why did you decide on coming home late tonight may I ask?" Misaki cocked an eyebrow, crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"To work overtime…?" Tsubasa said, hoping it could get him off the hook. He grinned when Misaki raised another eyebrow and beamed.

"Aww…Tsubasa! You're going to be such a wonderful father to our baby!" Misaki squealed, throwing her arms around Tsubasa.

"Huh?"

…_Oh, right. Mood swings._

_

* * *

_

The day after, as Tsubasa and Misaki were getting ready, a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" Misaki shouted, then she turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa get the door."

He whined in protest. "But I thought you were gonna—"

"Get. The. Door. Now," ordered Misaki through gritted teeth. Tsubasa effectively whimpered at that. He clumsily scurried off to answer the door a precarious second before his wife was right about ready to implode.

He was welcomed by two men standing at their doorstep. The older and leaner of the two cried out, "Tsubasa! Look at you!"

"Old man, Megane, look at_ you_," Tsubasa addressed them back sardonically, giving them both a lazy head to toe scan.

"Why you little…"

"No swear words please," Misaki's stern voice rang from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Ah! Misaki! How's married life been with Tsubasa over here?" Megane asked casually as he jabbed his thumb at Tsubasa's direction, walking past him. Tono followed after him, leaving Tsubasa by the doorway.

"All right, all right, come in… Those little…" he grumbled to himself, closing the door behind him. Tono and Megane settled themselves on the couch.

"Haven't I told you? I'm—"

Tono cut Misaki off. "Have you gained weight?" he asked relentlessly, discreetly suppressing a laugh.

"A lot of weight?" Megane joined in, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"I'm gonna kill these little—"

Tsubasa held a fuming Misaki by the arm. "Now, now, my dear. Not such language would be used around Baby, remember?"

Misaki puffed in annoyance. "Yeah, ok I remember."

The odd couple turned just in time to Megane and Tono who both wore shocked expressions on their faces.

"Uhm, there's_ somesome_ in there?" Megane coughed, pointing a finger at Misaki's stomach.

"Well, if you're thinking of fat, then no," Misaki replied callously.

"Seems like these two lovebirds got busy…" Tono remarked. A blushing Misaki smacked his head. _"Ow."_

"You deserved it." Tsubasa pointed out, looking down, his face turning pink.

Megane snickered. "Like wife, like husband, then. So are we leaving soon?"

They quickly left right after that (not that Tsubasa had this feeling Misaki was going to put rat poison in their lunch if they weren't going to stop with the nitwit remarks anytime soon or whatever, anyway).

* * *

_**[At the hospital…]**_

One bus ride and a round of Misaki-nag silently enjoyed by Tono and Megane later, they reached Oshinaya's Medical Centre with the boys' ears and Misaki's mouth still intact. The hospital smelled of alcohol and sterile bed sheets like any other hospital would. The only differences it had among others were the motivational posters and bright decorations all around; stuffed animal decorations, popping floral arrangements and cozy sofas.

They all walked to the counter where a female nurse sat. Before her was a coffee mug with an all-too familiar bear on it. Below were the words: _"Mr. Bear and Co. wishes you a nice day". _A smile tugged at the corner of Misaki's lips.

"Excuse me, miss, Would you happen to know where our friend Sonoh Kaname's room is?" Tsubasa asked.

She typed in something on her computer. "Sonoh Kaname, room 427."

"Ah, thank you." Tsubasa grabbed Misaki.

"Thanks, miss." Tono winked at the nurse. The nurse rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, old man." Megane followed after the two with Tono in tow.

They stopped when they reached a room that had the numbers 427 in silver stuck on a door. Misaki softly knocked on the door. A wary looking nurse opened the door and invited them in. All of them were shocked with the sight that was there before their eyes.

Kaname was there alright, but Megane, Tono, Misaki, and Tsubasa didn't recognize the complete stranger that was lying helplessly on the bed. He had several tubes and contraptions connected to him, and he was breathing through an oxygen mask. The person that seemed to be Kaname held a grayish tinge in his skin and a smooth expression on his sleeping face. They also noticed that he grew thinner and his eyes had dark circles around them as they drew closer to him. His breathing was ragged and he was shivering under four thick quilts and a blanket.

"Just press if you need anything," the nurse quietly told them as she silently left the room.

"Kaname?"

The stranger fluttered his eyes open and looked at the new visitors.

"Oh! It's you guys! I'm so glad you came!" He weakly smiled at them. Misaki noticed his eyes and smile still held its same sparkle, but Kaname wasn't what others might call that 'dreamy Prince Charming' anymore. All four of them looked at him sadly.

"What happened?" Megane worriedly asked.

"Well, we had this charity event for an orphanage last week, and I had to make at least sixty-five dolls for the drive. Then, in the middle of stitching a button into doll number forty-four, I sort of collapsed," Kaname said, shrugging like he treated it as the most ordinary thing that could happen to any person. "I mean, I shouldn't have collapsed. Now I blame myself for leaving twenty-one orphans toyless," he sighed.

"Why?" Tono asked, solemn unlike his usual self.

"What do you mean, buddy?"

"Oh cut the happy act, Sonoh. Tell us why."

"What happy—"

"_That_ happy act, Captain Obvious."

"Well if you say so," he breathed dejectedly. Kaname closed his eyes, concentrating. "Lemme think about i— Ah, got it. Here: 'Cause…" The others paused to listen, and he said on, "I want to make other people happy. I have to admit it, I'm dying, but I always knew that my life's purpose was to bring joy to others. This life may have been short, but at least it's been a life filled with sweet accomplishment and fulfillment." He opened his eyes again. They were sparkling with tears, and it was one of the most wonderful things a person could've ever beheld.

Megane suddenly stiffened. He had an unreadable expression on his face. "Could you guys excuse me for a while?"

Kaname turned to look at his friend. "Megane?"

"I'll just head out to… I'll just be heading out for a sec." He walked to the door and left without looking back.

"Kaname…"

"I want, I want to bring joy and not burden, to the people around me."

"But this is just wrong… You're risking your life for this," Tsubasa reproved him, slightly agitated.

"This is what I want. I don't really care about myself and my condition anymore because when I see those happy smiles and hear that gleeful laughter, it just gives me strength, and makes me feel better," Kaname told them, looking at all of them.

He was such a kind spirit, never refusing any requests ever before in his life, even if he was just being used. But Tsubasa, and so did everyone else, knew that underneath that weak and fragile exterior was a strong, fighting spirit that only kept holding on, no matter what.

"If this is what makes you happy…" Misaki started.

"Yes, this is what makes me very happy."

"Then we have no choice but to support you in whatever you do," she said. She looked at the door. "But I really do think I should go to see where Megane headed off to this time first."

"D'you need me to come with you?" Tsubasa offered.

Misaki shook her head. "No it's ok. I'll talk to him for you, Kaname."

"Thank you, Misaki."

—

Finding Megane didn't prove to be as hard. Misaki knew he was very fond of anything drinkable and canned ever since she introduced him to vending machines in the eighth grade. By the time she saw him, he was sitting across the nearest vending machine from down the hallway and staring blankly at the untouched can of fruit juice in his hands.

"Hey."

His head dipped lower and he greeted her back dully. "Hey."

"Mind if I take a seat?" Misaki asked.

"Ok." Megane shifted a bit when she sat beside him. Then he did something Misaki never expected him to do. He held out his drink to her. "You want this?"

"Thanks," she said with a wan smile. Having nothing else to say, she began rocking her feet back and forth like she always did in moments like this.

"How did you feel when you found out Ryosuke-kun died, Misa-chan?" Megane, all of a sudden, asked her in spite of the situation. He rested his arms on his knees and leaned against them.

Misaki didn't cringe at the nickname Megane dubbed her with on occasion. Her friends knew better than to talk about her cousin's sudden death because it made her extremely uncomfortable. Needless to say, it made her heart ache painfully as well. Ryosuke was undeniably the closest person to a brother she ever had.

Staring down at her feet, she figured she would be having a hard time seeing them through a really big stomach in a few months' time. She turned the cold can in her hands and withdrew a shaky breath. "When I lost Ryosuke, I felt like a part of me died along with him too."

"Then you probably know how I'm feeling now, right?"

"Yes, yes I do. You wanna talk about it?"

"Kaname… He – he's like brother to me too. Somehow, losing him is something I know I couldn't bear. It'd be like having a piece of your spirit robbed away from you, a-and it's excruciating even thinking about it," he said poignantly.

"Some months ago," Misaki spoke gently, "Kaname told me that missing someone is ok. That it's a part of life and that we should openly accept it as it is." She turned to Megane with bright compassionate eyes and a sincere, sympathetic expression on her face. "He hates seeing you like this, really. Kaname doesn't need any more pain because all he needs is us to be there for him right now."

An impregnated silence passed over them. Though now Misaki was certain Megane understood; if not for himself, then for Kaname.

A short moment later, Misaki stood up. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Megane answered, his lips curving up to somewhat form a really small smile. "But…"

"What is it?" She raised an eyebrow.

Megane looked at the can of juice in Misaki's hand. "A-are you finishing that?"

Misaki tossed it to him and smiled. "I wasn't hungry for it anyway. Though I could tell this little devil's craving for some heavily-mustarded ribs."

"That kid's a gastronomical genius, I reckon," Megane commented, grinning wickedly. "And one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, Misa-chan."

—

"Got any threes?"

"No but—" Tsubasa looked up abruptly to the sound of the door opening. "Oi, you two! S'bout time you got here."

"Hah! A royal flush!" Tono declared proudly as he set down his cards on the bed table.

Tsubasa frowned at the cards. "Stupid old man, that's not even the King of Clovers. And for my love of bursting your bubble, we're actually playing Go Fish."

"What? So no strip tease?"

Misaki cleared her throat angrily and immediately the two stopped with their bickering.

Kaname gazed at Megane directly. "Megane, I—"

Megane held up his hand, a straight face on. Five seconds later, he spread his arms wide before him. "Group hug, anyone?"

For a while they all just looked at him. Then they returned their attention to the ongoing Go Fish/Poker card game.

"Nah."

"No thanks."

"_Err…"_

"S'cuse me, need to throw up." Misaki walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"What's with her?" Kaname asked, looking at all three of them. All three of them looked back at him.

"Haven't we told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Tsubasa knocked up our dear Misaki well onto her eleventh week of pregnancy!"

The former shot a glare down Tono's way.

"That—" Kaname struggled for words as he slightly got put-off at the sudden answer—  
"that's great! Come to think of it, it's actually been twelve weeks since… Oh." He stopped.

Tsubasa turned pink, again. Tono was holding back his laughter, while Megane was whistling.

The door opened. Misaki came out and saw the scene.

"What'd I miss?" she asked the guys—each with a sly smile in their lips, except for Tsubasa—while wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Eww, gross Misaki."

"Hey! I washed!" She hollered defiantly, lunging herself at Tsubasa. He shielded himself.

_"Gaah!"_

After ten seconds, Misaki stopped clawing. She looked around.

"What a lovely little hospital room!" she said appreciatively as she took in the bright-colored balloons, numerous 'Get Well Soon' cards, stuffed toys, and fruit baskets around them.

Tono and Megane raised an eyebrow at the same time, while Tsubasa mouthed 'Mood swings' to them behind Misaki's back. Kaname stifled a chuckle.

* * *

So what now? Was it a touchy-feely tearjerker or not? :D Please do feel free to say so.

_2010 self-commentary: I personally thought I did a lame job over there. Still, I added that Megane/Misaki scene just because I thought they aren't given as much time anyway. :) Anyway, I've decided that as of now, I'm simply gonna minimize my revisions and simply work out those grammatical errors and such to preserve the memento of my little thirteen-year-old girl writing style. _


	4. 4th Month: A Whole Lot Better

This chapter's just a jabberish, jibberish, gibberish one. So sorry. :D Kinda like a filler, but it also has a key detail at the end. So yeah.

_

* * *

Daddy's Corner_

_Baby's Name: Eh? Still not getting there._

_Observations about Mommy: (1.) She likes to eat chicken stir fry, breakfast, lunch, and dinner (2.) She has serious mood swing issues (3.) She's getting conscious of her weight (4.) She likes to deprive me of my daily dose of swear words (5.) She eats like there's no tomorrow (6.) She has a rate of at least 10 bathroom breaks per minute (7.) Her perfectionist side tends to show often… Yeah._

_Thoughts to ponder: I'm still new to all this, so I'm quite not sure if Misaki's doing the whole pregnancy thing right. I mean, she likes to eat, and nag, a lot. She also loves living in a spic and span apartment 24/7, to the extent of duplicating herself to do the job better and faster. And well, you get the picture…_

**13 Weeks**

Misaki squeezed Tsubasa's hand as he stood beside her bed in the ultrasound room. It was her first time, so they were both quite nervous.

The doctor just started to apply some cold gel to Misaki's bare tummy and spread it around with a transducer thing that was attached to the main CPU of the machine. She shivered. Tsubasa held her hand tighter and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hmm…hmm…" The doctor continued to slide the contraption across Misaki's tummy.

"Ah, found it." He murmured.

"Oh, and there's the heartbeat, see?" He added with a smile while pointing out a tiny fluttering object on the screen.

"OH!" Misaki got surprised, and at the same time, the baby-like figure stirred in its position. The doctor chuckled.

"Is that a - ?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So there's really a baby inside of me, huh?"

"Yup."

"No turning back now?"

"Nope."

"That's good." Misaki grinned at Tsubasa.

_[The next day…]_

"Ugh, Yori, tell them I wouldn't be able to make it to work today."

_"Ok, Misaki-sensei. Got a bad case of morning sickness, huh?"_

"Uh huh. I hope the kids can understand."

_"It's ok, we'll have Kimi fill in for you today."_

"Thanks, Yori, you're the best."

_"I already know that." Soft giggling came from the receiver._

"Alright, alright, don't get too caught up in the moment. Thanks, bye." Misaki chuckled a bit.

_"K'bye." _

Later that day_, _after lying on the bed for awhile, Misaki got bored and started to clean the small apartment, not by herself, but with the help of four more Misaki duplicates.

"Ok, number 1, you scrub the tiles and the bathtub. Number 2, you do the laundry and hang some of the clothes outside on the rooftop. Number 3's gonna dust the furniture and help number 1 with the scrubbing duties after she's done dusting, and number 4, you clean up, ok? Which leaves me to the cooking and watering the plants. Alright?"

"Wait, wait, wait." A Misaki clone raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How are we supposed to know who's who?"

"Well, that's simple. Number 1", the real Misaki pointed to a clone sitting on the couch, "Number 2," she looked at a duplicate that was leaning on the wall, "Number 3, don't touch that," she apprehended the Misaki clone that was tinkering with her mom's favorite vase, "And number 4, where are you?", Misaki started to look around.

"Here I am!" A clone suddenly popped out from somewhere behind the drapes.

"Ok, so are we all ready?" Misaki glanced at all of them.

"Wait!" Misaki clone number 1 cut in.

"What is it?"

"Why do I get the hardest job while the other clones get to do all the easy ones?!" She screamed in protest.

"Well, actually, all your jobs are just as challenging as the other. For example, with a rate of thirty-clothes-hung-per-minute neighbors, it's gonna be tough for number 2. Number 3's also gonna help you out number 1, so that'll be fair. And number 4, well, let's say this apartment's going to need some heavy duty cleaning, am I right?"

"Yup."

"But how about you? Your job's easy-peasy."

"With a 50 year-old stove top? I think not."

"Ok."

"Alright girls, let's get to work."

After cleaning the apartment, Misaki rounded up her clones and bid them farewell until the next cleaning duty.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." Misaki exhaustedly plopped down the bed. Then she remembered what clone number 4 was telling her about awhile ago…

_"Misaki-san, who's this?" Clone number 4 suddenly held out a frame with a picture of Kaname and Tsubasa in it when they were younger._

_"Oh him. He's Kaname, our best friend. And he's just the same age as us."_

_"Oh. Well, he's pretty good looking and he kind of reminds me of a prince." The cloned beamed at her. Misaki weakly smiled back, 'She doesn't even know the half of it', she thought sadly._

She didn't know why she suddenly remembered Kaname at the moment, but since she was bored, she figured she had nothing else better to do.

So she turned over and picked up her cellphone, then dialed in his number. The phone rang four times until a hoarse voice answered it.

_"Hello? 'cough' Misaki?"_

"Hey Kaname!"

_"What's up?"_

"Nothing, I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

_"Really? Well, ok then." He laughed weakly, then coughed loudly right after._

Misaki rolled over again, then closed her eyes as she babbled on. Kaname, on the other hand, listened intently and thoughtfully from the other line, making side comments from time to time. Then, they just talked.

Minutes, then hours, days, until finally, weeks passed by. Misaki had found something to look forward to every time she got home from work or when she was on leave. And when Tsubasa came home late, he'd wonder if the mood swings finally got a hold of Misaki since she won't rant at him every time he went overtime. Well, sometimes she did, but Tsubasa knew it was Kaname who always made Misaki feel better.

A whole lot better.

* * *

I really like Kaname, do you? That's why I included him here. Hihi. R&R, kindly. :D


	5. 5th Month: Kaname's Letter

Ok, so this chappie's a bit long, but then, it's a very emotional chapter, and I tried my best to make it as touching as possible. I hope you like it. :)

_

* * *

Daddy's Corner_

_Baby's Name: Thinking, still thinking._

_Fears: Mood swings, commitment, mushy talks, angry hormone-filled pregnant women_

_Thoughts to ponder: Err, will never ever look at pregnant ladies the same again… Feel me shuddering! *shudder, shudder*_

**20 Weeks**

Misaki stared at her phone, and nothing.

It's been three days since Kaname last called, so maybe, just maybe, she should call him this time.

She picked it up and dialed. The phone rang seven times, (yup, she counted) then a small voice picked up. It sounded like a girl.

_"He-hello?"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, but is Kaname there?"

_"Well, are you an immediate relative of his?"_

"Well, no. I'm a close friend of his."

_"Oh, err, do you happen to have any contact with any of his relatives? Family?" Her tone stuck out hints of concern and panic._

"Uhh, Kaname's an only child and he's basically an orphan now. So, yeah. Why? What happened?"

_"May I ask you name, ma'am?"_

"Misaki Andou."

_"Would you happen to have time to drop by the hospital today? It's very urgent."_

[In the hospital…]

Misaki frantically made her way through the halls as she worried about her very dear friend.

_What if…? No. This can't happen. Easy, Misaki._

People stared at the pregnant woman running in panic mode. Misaki ignored them.

Then she reached the room. Her hands slid to the cold silver doorknob and Misaki breathed in a deep breath.

_Easy girl._

Her eyes widened when she saw the sight before her. Nurses and doctors were surrounding the bed, so she had to move closer to get a better look.

_No, no, no…_

Kaname was breathing heavily, his hands tightly gripping the metal railings of the bed. He was shaking all over, and his skin color had turned into a sickly shade of gray. His lids fluttered open feebly. Then his trembling reduced a bit when he saw his new visitor.

"Oh. *cough* Misaki!"

"Kaname…"

"I-I'm *cough* so sorreee…*cough* *cough* I wasn't able to call… *cough*" Blood spatters stained the white blanket he was holding onto so tightly. Tears welled up in Misaki's eyes.

"Hey, *cough*, what's wrong?" Kaname attempted to scrunch is forehead, but he was too weak to do so that it didn't look like he was even worried. Misaki looked at pity at her friend.

Kaname had looked frailer and more fragile than the last time she saw him, which was exactly two months ago. The dark circles under his eyes were now darker and bigger while his whole body seemed nothing more than bones and plain old gray skin. Misaki held back the tears.

"You are a friend of Sonoh-kun's, I presume?"

"Y-yes."

"Doc, can I say it?"

"Sonoh-kun…"

"Misaki, I don't have much time anymore. *cough* That's *cough* why I'm leaving the *cough* factory to the o-orphanage, and *cough*, I hope Tono and Megane would manage my documents and accounts, *cough* when I'm…" Kaname let out a series of coughs, followed by a light spray of blood on some areas of the once immaculate cloth of his downer quilt and hospital gown.

He gave a shudder. "P-please, *cough*, take care of B-bear for me… *cough*" His body trembled and his eyelids drooped. His chest now rapidly rising and falling.

"Doc! We're losing him!" A nurse shrieked. The doctors suddenly huddled around the enormous machine beside Kaname's bed.

"Kaname, no!" Misaki held on to Kaname's fragile body that was shaking.

A soft paw strongly tugged on Misaki's pants. She looked down. It was Bear. And it was still astonishing to find out that this little creature lived long enough to even see his maker die before him. But time never pardoned anybody, or anything, which left the once cuddly stuffed toy a ragged, worn-out, and matted dish cloth. One of his eyes looked loose and was about to come off while his left leg had several stitches that were clumsily and hastily done. His right paw has a tear in it, and his left paw seemed like it was about to run out of stuffing.

He tugged on Misaki's pants again. She quizzically looked at him with big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Then Bear glanced up on a nurse and the nurse quickly understood. She picked him up and placed him by Kaname's side.

Bear lay down on his maker's dying figure.

"B-b-bear… *cough* I-iim so soree, *cough* *cough*, I haven't been a-able to *cough* look after y-you-you… *cough*" Kaname sadly stated with all the remaining strength he could muster. Bear stroked his face.

"L-l-love you gu-guys… *cough*" And with that, Kaname let out a final tremor that shook the entire bed. Misaki fell on her wobbly knees that gave away, her tears continuously streaming down her face, her sobbing evident across the room. The final beeping sound was heard. Bear looked puzzled by the sound of this. He looked around.

Kaname now looked like he was enveloped in a deep and peaceful slumber. Bear cocked his head and pressed an ear against Kaname's non-moving chest. His tedious face thoughtful after a few seconds. Then he lifted his head and looked at Misaki, who was being helped up by a nurse.

"Ma'am, it won't be good for the baby if you frequently fall down like that." The nurse's worried tone was very evident against Misaki's muffled sobs.

Bear then instinctively crawled under Kaname's blanket and got something from his now relaxed hands. He was going to hand that over to Misaki later on since Kaname mentioned it was a letter for all his friends, especially Bear. And since he was unable to read, he was going to let Kaname's friends read it.

He limply jumped from the bed. Then he took one last look at his owner's now dead and lifeless body.

All those years of earnestly waiting by the hospital, whether rain or shine, for his owner to come out through those shiny glass doors, were now summed up to this one moment in time. It was the most depressing moment ever in his life, for as far as he can remember. He was sad alright, and mourning too, although it didn't show, for he was sewn that way, showing no tiny hint of emotion in that indifferent stuffed face. But on the other hand, he already knew that Kaname had sewn him with a heart, which was making him feel the way he was right now.

Bear knew, for Kaname himself had once told him that he made him lovingly with tiny pieces of his heart. Oh how he was truly going to miss his owner. He wistfully wished to perish away together with Kaname at that moment. And yet…

Bear glanced over at Misaki. She was still weeping on the nurse's shoulders, while the young, timid-looking intern didn't seem to mind. Then he remembered the things he'd miss if he were to vanish right now…

He'd miss Mikan's loving touch of warmth, Tsubasa's sly yet dazzling smile whenever he'd carry him on his shoulder, and Ruka's hypnotic animal pheromones whenever he got too near. He'd yearn for Youichi's affectionate cuddles, Anna and Nonoko's homemade bear-shaped cookie potions and Misaki's tender hands that always stroked his head whenever he seemed dismal or dreary. But most of all, he'd miss this.

He'd miss the moments when his owner's friends, no, his friends would need a shoulder to cry on or an assuring hand to pat them, telling them it's alright. He'd really miss this.

He walked over to Misaki and rubbed her back.

Misaki stopped for a bit, and turned around to grab Bear by the arms. Then she scooped him up and hugged him.

Yeah, Bear would certainly miss this too. He held on to Kaname's letter tightly, the nurse's covering his maker's body with a blanket. The nurse escorted them out the room with Bear in Misaki's arms.

_[In the apartment…]_

Misaki dragged her feet to the couch the moment she got inside the room. Then she put Bear down on the floor beside the sofa and slumped down on the couch.

This day had been particularly emotionally draining and tiring, and it seemed like it was too much for her and the baby inside of her to take. She let herself fall facedown. Then she wept. Bear came over to comfort her once again.

After several minutes, Tsubasa came in through the doors.

"I'm hoooome!" He squealed lovingly. He apparently didn't seem to notice Misaki's hunched figure lying on the couch.

"And it's only seve – Eh? Bear? What are you doing here?" He apparently seemed to notice. Bear walked over to him and handed him a crumpled piece of paper.

Tsubasa opened it and read the contents that were written in Kaname's messy cursives.

_To all my dear friends,_

_By the time you may be reading this, I might have passed away without any further notice. Well then, if that's the case, then I'm completely sorry. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure how this letter may reach you, but when my time finally comes, I hopefully wish it can land in any of your hands. _

_Tono, if you're reading this, I want you to tell the other guys about this letter ok? In case you don't know, I'm leaving you in charge of looking after the guys and my documents and the such. This won't be hard since I'll have Megane to help you with it. Anyway, be a good boy, or else I'll come to haunt you if you break the heart of a girl that truly loves you. Of course, at the sound of this, you might laugh, but then, I strongly believe that the day when you find your true love would arrive some day. And I'm sure it would surface any time now. Don't worry, I give you my blessing._

_If this paper happened to land in Megane's hands, I'm sure you already know what to do. Tono and you would be helping each other out involving my documents and accounts ok? And yeah, well that may have seemed boring, but I'm sure you'll find some pretty interesting stuff I've specifically left out in one of my file cabinets just for you. I hope you find it soon, and I'd be very happy if you did. Anyway, feel free to call me Kaname-chan anytime, ok? I'm perfectly fine with that._

_Tsubasa… Or Misaki._

_I'm leaving Bear to your care ok? Please look after him and fill in the missing gap I've left out in his life. It is not necessary to make him a part of your lives, especially with a baby on the way, but then, please do promise, that you will show him your love ok? I believe that it has been a thing he's been deprived of ever since I've overstayed my welcome at the hospital. I trust you to do this very important job, ok?_

_And Bear…_

Tsubasa paused. He walked over to the couch where Misaki was still sobbing silently. Then he sat down next to Misaki's hunched figure and resumed reading, hastily blinking back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

_I'm truly sorry for suddenly leaving you out after all these years. You know that deep down, you will always be my favorite creation ever, because I personally laced you with compassion and emotion when I first made you. You also perfectly know that I embedded my heart into you, not literally, but you get my point. I'm guessing Tsubasa or somebody else is reading this to you, and so I hope you understand this: No matter how far apart we may be, my love and concern for you would never fade with the miles. And yes, I'm sorry for being so cheesy, but it's really true. Be good, Bear, and don't be a trouble to Tsubasa and Misaki, ok?_

_Guys, I've lived a happy and fulfilled life, and even though it had been an extremely short one, it had been so full of the most wonderful and beautiful events and things a person like me could ever witness. Thank you for the love and compassion, you guys. Please do take care of the factory, I'm donating all my money to the orphanage, but Misaki can keep some for her baby, my treat. Then take care of the orphans, and visit them often. And please do look after Mr. Bear, because yeah, he's just a kid deep down, like every one of us, even now. Give him my love as I give my fullest regards in this letter here. Thank you, for everything. _

_-Kaname_

Wet tears dropped from Tsubasa's rigid jaw and onto the letter, smudging some of the letters. He didn't know how or when, but by the looks of his depressed and weeping pregnant wife, he was guessing it happened today.

He looked down at Misaki and stroked her hair. Then she picked her up and took her into his arms.

"Just like old times." Misaki murmured into his chest.

"Just like old times." Tsubasa murmured back into her hair.

* * *

So, did you cry? Was it ok? Huh? Tell me your feedback please, and please do kindly insert whether you cried, jerked a tear, got misty-eyed, or kept a poker face? So, what? Please R&R.


	6. 6th Month: Stroller

Ok, so I made this chappie a light one, with a hint of saddening tones. Just... Preparing you for chapter 7, yosh!

_

* * *

Mommy's Corner_

_Baby's Name: ---_

_Cravings: oranges, howalon, chocolate, kurikinton, mochi, sweet potatoes, and watermelons (I'd love to see how it would result if my baby turned out like our adorable Mikan-chan)  
_

_Potential godfathers: Ruka, Inchou, Tono (it'll be alright as long as he'll be a good example for Baby) _

_Potential godmothers: Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko_

_Why pick them?: I believe that Ruka, Yuu, and Mikan could serve as good examples for Baby. Then Tono can be a fine fatherly figure, while Anna and Nonoko can be great aunties and give lots of gifts. Yeah…_

_Thought to ponder: If it weren't for this baby I'm carrying right now, I'd lock myself up in a room and sulk all day. Kaname's death was a hard thing to go through, and telling the guys was an even more difficult task to manage. Tsubasa told me Kaname is happy, and I think he is. Bear hasn't been any trouble, and we enjoy taking care and looking after him because Kaname told us to. I guess it was up to us now to give his love to Bear, which isn't a very hard thing to do. For now, as I look at that tiny, yet strong creature, I can't help but remind myself to breathe in, and SMILE._

**24 Weeks**

"Tsubasa, let's go!" Misaki called over to him while on her way out to the door, grabbing an orange as she passed through the countertop.

"Ok, ok, coming!" He hastily buttoned up his shirt and stumbled out to the living room.

"You have your coat?"

"Here it is. Let's go."

It was a fine, crisp Saturday in October, and the couple was out to buy some baby stuff for, well, the baby. Baby shopping was actually Tsubasa's idea since he wanted to distract Misaki from the recent tragedy of Kaname's passing away last month.

They were still both grieving, but it was perfectly clear that grieving wasn't very healthy for Misaki and the baby. Yeah, Tsubasa read his baby books.

"Can we stop by Kaname's after we do some shopping?"

"Isn't that the reason why Bear started to tag along?" Tsubasa poked his thumb in the air, pointing it at the little brown stuffed toy that dragged behind them on the sidewalk.

"Well, yeah." Misaki thoughtfully munched on what was left of her tangerine, distracting herself from the incoming pain of the slightest mention of Kaname's name.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination. Misaki threw away her fruit rind and scooped up Bear in her arms.

"Let's go inside!" She squealed as she dragging a reluctant Tsubasa behind her.

The baby store was a warm, cozy haven from the bitter chills that the autumn air blew down on them. The store was a little crowded today considering it was a weekend, most people didn't own heaters in their homes, and there are a lot of pregnant women nowadays. Either way, you make your choice.

It sorta smelled like baby powder inside while the off-white walls and honey-colored oak tiles made it seem warmer than outside. Misaki took in a whiff and smiled. Tsubasa grinned in amusement.

Sometimes it was amazing how it makes him happy to see his wife smile over the tiniest things.

"Ooooh! Booties!"

"How adorable!"

"That's so cute! I wanna buy that!"

"Weeh! It's pretty and colorful, let's go there!"

"Off to aisle 12! Yosh!"

Then all of a sudden, Misaki duplicated herself into five clones, shocking the nearby witnesses and random customers that came too near. Tsubasa rolled his eyes and stepped on the big shadow of the Misaki duplicates.

"Hold your horses there, my loves."

"I'm over here you idiot." The real Misaki scoffed at her husband.

"Err… Ok, we meet at the cashier ok? And try not to burn out my cash, 'cause I've only got enough to last for a day…"

"Haii!"

"C'mon Tsubasa." Misaki's jeering expression suddenly shifted to a lovey-dovey face.

_Urrgh, how terrifying. _Tsubasa quietly thought in his head. He flashed a nervous grin, hoping his pocket won't have a hole on it later on.

_[Thirty minutes later…]_

"Last item, please." Three Misaki pleaded in unison in front of a disgruntled Tsubasa. The real Misaki was beside him, gripping his arm while scratching her head.

"It's a MUST!"

"It's yellow, and it's pretty…"

"It has teddy bears on it, see?" Bear looked at it in a rather irritated way.

"Uhm, I think what the girls mean is that… Your baby would really love it." A fourth Misaki clone stepped in. At least this copy made sense…

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other, then Bear looked at Tsubasa, and Misaki at Bear. They had a round of thoughtful glances at each other before making the final decision.

"Fine. Thank you so much for helping out girls."

"Ok… I'm sure that Baby would like it."

*nod*

Misaki placed back all the duplicates inside her body and walked over to the counter with Tsubasa behind her, pushing the stroller before him.

The couple paid for all the baby items the clones and they themselves picked out for the baby. Tsubasa had to admit, those Misaki copies were very good at picking out the right stuff, while Misaki was gleeful since she was partially responsible for turning her clones into smart shoppers.

All and all, even though Tsubasa nearly had a hole burned in his pocket, they were able to buy ten different flannel jumpsuits, three pairs of booties, a stuffed duck, a bottle sterilizer, fifteen bottles, a night light, a crib, and a yellow, bear-print stroller.

_No regrets. _Tsubasa ironically thought, sighing regretfully.

_[After three hours…]_

Misaki sat down on a bench by the bus stop stretching her exhausted legs that were dangerously wobbling under her enormous weight.

"Tsubasa."

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me some ice cream?" She pointed to a nearby ice cream stand.

"Err, fine." Tsubasa, who apparently was very tired from lugging around the heavy packages from baby store to cemetery then to bus stop, submissively complied and sighed as he put down the packages on the space beside Misaki.

"Be right back."

"Ooh, ooh! Don't hold back on the ketchup ok?" She pointed to a hotdog stand next to the ice cream stand.

"Yes, yes." _Certainly can't afford another tantrum in this busy street full of passersby again…_

Misaki sighed heavily as she rubbed her big tummy. Bear also sat down between her and the packages, and started to rub her tummy. The baby then suddenly started to stir as two people sat on Misaki's other, unoccupied side. That was highly unusual.

Then she remembered the sensation she felt whenever another Alice was nearby, and concluded that Baby was feeling the same way whenever she smiled, laughed, cried, or was shocked.

Yes, shocked.

"Anna-chan, is that you?!" Misaki turned her head to face the people who just sat beside her.

"And Tobita too!"

"Eh?! Misaki-senpai?" Anna's eyes widened as she took a second look at the pregnant lady who suddenly started to talk to her by random.

"We hardly recognized you…" Yuu apologetically said.

"Well, yeah, I am six months in after all, and I am the size of a 600 pound whale."

"Well, you actually looked glowing. Very blooming too." Yuu shyly added, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yeah, well, people usually say that to me, hehe."

"Really? That's so great?"

"Eh?! Yuu and Anna? What brings you here on this fine day at the bus stop?" Tsubasa appeared in front of them, a ketchup smeared ice cream cone in his hand.

"Well, we heard from Tono-senpai about what happened to Kaname-senpai", Bear squirmed in his seat, "And we decided to pay a visit to him today." Yuu timidly smiled, trying to hide back the sadness that was croaking in his voice.

Tsubasa forced a smile, while Misaki blinked away the tears and warmly took Bear in his arms.

"Well, we're sorry for reminding you…."

"Wha – It's ok? We're already happy enough that we were able to meet with you guys today." Tsubasa weakly grinned, handing over the ketchup-drizzled ice cream to Misaki, who was looking at it with a hungry look on her eyes.

"Hmm… Sorry for not keeping in touch, it's just that, we've been so busy and all, so, yeah…" Anna paused to slightly join Yuu and Tsubasa who were chuckling at the poor ice cream cone that was quickly being wolfed down by a ravenous Misaki, "Uhhm, how 'bout a baby shower?" She excitedly chirped up, her wavy pink hair bobbing with the sudden movement of her head.

"Baby shower?"

"Yeah, you know, so that we could meet up together, and talk, and get a look on each other's lives." Anna continued.

"Hmm… Sure! Why not!" Misaki beamed, wiping the last of the ketchup smears from her mouth.

"How 'bout next month? We've both been pretty busy lately, Anna and I…"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Tsubasa smiled at Yuu.

Then a bus suddenly pulled up.

"Oh, looks like this is our stop." Misaki stood up, dusting the crumbs on her thick, woolen maternity dress.

"We'll call up the other's ok?" Anna called after them as they sat down on the bus. Yuu helped Tsubasa in carrying all the stuff on board.

"A month from this day? Is that fine?" He asked Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Great, that's alright." They said in chorus.

"Bye." Yuu smiled at the, before getting down from the bus.

Then when he was already beside Anna, Misaki shouted. "Hey, Tobita-kun, you're gonna be Baby's godfather ok?"

"Sure, why not." He laughed, then waved together with Anna as the bus started to move, homebound to Tsubasa and Misaki's cozy little apartment complex.

* * *

Ok, on to the reviews! Was it fine? Or did it suck? Did it feel odd to have such a light aura after chapter 5? Please tell me. 'Cause I'm just doing this to avoid too much drama and depression. :D


	7. 7th Month: Baby Shower

Ok, so here's chapter 7 guys! So sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've been very, very, very busy these days, what with my exams coming up and some deadlines to catch up to. Anyway, this chappie was a challenge for me, so I hope you enjoy! :D

_

* * *

Mommy's Corner_

_Baby's Name: Thinking, thinking, you've got me thinking. _

_Cravings: Pumpkin smoothies, gravy apples (gravles!), super helium bubblegum, pixie dust, fox eyes_

_Events: Baby Shower_

_Waist line: 46.5 inches_

_Thoughts to Ponder: My kouhais back at the academy have been so thoughtful about me the past few weeks, especially since Anna and Tobita informed them about my six month pregnancy. They keep sending over some stuff, like their newest chocolate-flavored howalon, and my favorite, super helium bubblegum, since some of them still visited Central Town from time to time. Anyway, Tsubasa and I have been busy preparing for the baby shower later, and he promised to come home early tonight. I just hope he's not lying, because if he is, then I'm gonna duplicate myself twenty times and beat the CRA-, crud out of him…_

**28 Weeks**

"Tsubasa, can you make me a pumpkin smoothie? Oh, and don't forget to put in some tomatoes, ok?" Misaki beamed at her husband as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Err, I'm quite in a hurry right now…" Tsubasa didn't look up from the coat he was ironing.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Misaki stood up then twisted her torso.

"Oooh, my back is killing me." She said with a whimper in her voice as her bones went 'pop'.

"How 'bout your feet?"

"Sore, as usual."

"Nausea?"

"Nah…" Misaki trailed off, then ran to the bathroom a second later.

"No work today ok? You'll have to prepare for the shower later. Don't stop being adorable now, see you later!" Tsubasa lightly chuckled. He then put on his coat and unplugged the iron, putting on his winter coat on his way to the door.

"Hmmm… *bleugh*"

Tsubasa laughed again, closing the door behind him.

_[At the office…]_

Tsubasa looked at his watch, _5: 30_.

_Ok… Almost done…_

"Tsubasa!" A co-worker called from the superior's office.

"Yeah?"

"Ryo-san wants to see you."

"Be right there." And with that, he stood up and made his way to his superior's office.

At the sound of the creaking armchair and shuffling feet, another figure rose from his seat, in an attempt to bring the enemy, Tsubasa Andou, down.

Takeru Sonoda has always been second-best next to Tsubasa Andou in terms of work, praise from the boss, looks, popularity, and just about anything else. And well, Andou most probably stole away HIS girl. Which was why he took this chance as the perfect opportunity to beat this guy.

_Time to put my plan into action…_ He slyly thought, creeping up to Tsubasa's desk and slipping a little bit of who-knows-what into his coffee.

Five minutes later, Tsubasa came out all smiles, a small key in his hand.

A small key that was the key to a brand new future, and a brand new life.

Tsubasa whistled cheerfully as he took a big gulp from his coffee mug…

Seconds later, the lethargy kicked in. Tsubasa felt his eyelids droop as his head banged on the desk.

"What's this… Gin?..." He took a lazy whiff before gradually drowning in the waves of unconsciousness.

_[At the apartment…]_

"Misaki-senpai, you look HUGE." Mikan's eyes widened as she took in Misaki's gigantic baby bump.

"Hmm, err, well thanks. I'm sure every pregnant woman out there would like to hear those words." Misaki faked a smile behind her slight exasperation.

"Why of course! I'm sure your baby would love for you to gain a whole mess of weight!" Sumire beamed at her, stroking her tummy.

"Yeah sure…" She laughed behind the irony.

"But you sure do look great." Nonoko chirped from behind Sumire.

Misaki blushed at the comment as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant yellow cotton maternity dress that reached to her knees, with butterfly embroidery just right above the hem. Her hair was done in a loose braid, showing off her radiant pinkish white skin and big pretty eyes that both seemed to sparkle and glow as the comments keep coming. Heck, for a lady who was seven months pregnant, she looked pretty stunning to everyone else in the party.

"Aww, thanks." She smiled at all of them.

"Hey, where's Tsubasa? I thought you said he'd be here early?" Megane asked Misaki in a worried tone as he took a glance at the wall clock. It read eight-thirty.

_Where is HE? _ Misaki took another look around. Her parents were there and weren't looking so pleased about the absence of their "beloved" son-in-law.

"Can't wait to see the father of THAT child, my dear." Misaki's mother, Juno-san, murmured, suddenly popping up beside her daughter, with her husband at her heels.

"Yes. Really can't." Her father rolled his eyes.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san… What's wrong with you?" Misaki hissed at her parents.

"Well, it's your baby shower and he can't even show up just for the sake of it. Your wedding was already a complete and utter disaster and yet you expect this relationship to even survive its first year? Hell, I won't even be surprised if he's not there when it's time for you to go into labor." Juno-san spoke in a sharp tongue, taking another sip of the champagne in her hand.

"Your mother's right, if only you chose that dashing young man, oh what's his name, SONODA-kun, over that shadow of failure, then your husband should've been present at this very important event in your life." Her father, Shigure-kun, uttered in a haughty tone. Then the couple both took a look at the party scene around them.

Probably the most evident center-of-attention was the hovering Kitsunume that was jokingly smacking the head of every nearby person. He was just about to hit someone's head when suddenly the person turned around to face the flying boy, showing that that certain somebody was actually none other than the ominous Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume sent him a cold glare, sending Kitsunume fleeing away from the shameful situation in fear.

Somewhere nearby, Ruka was chasing after Hotaru who was carrying a little box tied with a purple ribbon. Ruka was incoherently shouting at her words such as "Mine!", "Imai, don't!", and "Give it back!", leaving her firing away at the pitiful blonde boy with a deer-hoof glove she conjured out of nowhere.

"So shrill and noisy. Shut up Nogi!" Hotaru said in an indifferent tone, blowing away the steam rising from her glove.

In a corner near the sofa, Tono was flirting with one of the girls that were talking to each other, and apparently, from the looks of it, he had said something inappropriate because a second later, the girl slapped the player on his cheek and walked away with the rest of her posse.

And someplace else in the apartment, well, the shattering of glass was heard and a vein popped in Misaki's head.

"Such a raucously eccentric set of, hooligans, err, _friends_."

"Yes, a very interesting selection of 'friends', Misaki."

Ok, that was the last straw. Misaki was pretty much shocked, not only because Natsume attended the party and Tono had a giant red mark forming on his cheek, but also because if anyone dared to judge her friends, it was a different story. No one can ever critic her friends in such a bad way under her watch, not even her own parents.

Misaki sighed heavily and said, trying hard to maintain the euphemism in her words, "Mom, dad, if you have anything else to share, feel free. But if you don't, the door's open, right there, just for you." She glowered at them coldly, hoping to signal them to leave anytime now. Then, just like that, they gave a disapproving look at her and walked out the door, much to the surprise of most of the party guests.

Her friends were sort of like her REAL family now, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Not even those hypocrites.

_[Three-thirty AM]_

"Thank you so much for helping me clean up!" Misaki huffed in exhaustion, sitting down on the couch.

"Anything for you Misaki-senpai!" Mikan chimed.

"Three in the morning and you're still THIS energetic. Goodness, when will you ever die down?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Misaki laughed, "I think the apartment's clean enough. You can go home now. Sorry for keeping you." She weakly smiled.

"Nah, it's ok. It was actually fun cleaning after those guys, especially the vase Mochu broke. Is it really ok?" Mikan grinned.

Misaki paused. The broken vase was actually her mother's favorite ceramic vase, but she really couldn't care less right now. "Nah, it's fine."

"We'll be going now. Good night." Hotaru grabbed her trench coat from the coat rack.

"Good night, Misaki-senpai!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Good night girls." Misaki said warmly.

Mikan closed the door behind her, then there was peace.

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!" Misaki heard Mikan squeal from the hallway.

"Hey, hey, Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan! What's up?" Tsubasa's tired tone echoed to the room.

"Eh? Tsubasa-senpai kinda smells like women's perfume and mmppphhf…" Her voice was obviously muffled by something.

_That jerk… _Misaki gritted her teeth furiously.

"Oi, Kage. Your hormonally-imbalanced pregnant wife's waiting for you inside."

"Geez, you make it sound so scary." Tsubasa muttered.

"Good night, Senpai!" Mikan said loudly.

"Quiet you, you'll wake the neighbors up…" Hotaru murmured.

...Some shuffling footsteps, then the sound of keys unlocking a door...

"Where have you been?" Misaki crossed her arms.

"Work. Then I's walked m'here." Tsubasa struggled to say through half-closed eyelids.

Misaki walked to her husband then took a whiff.

"Are you drunk? You look drunk. I think you're drunk. You ARE drunk." Misaki glared at her derisively.

"…And you smell like perfume too, women's perfume in fact!" She smacked his head.

"No, wait, I can explain!" Tsubasa hollered in defiance, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Explain why you suddenly thought of night clubbing on the night of the baby shower? Great!" She threw her arms up, turning her back at Tsubasa then walking to the edge of the couch to take a seat.

Tsubasa opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off by Misaki who started to rant again.

"Great, great, there's something going on with my husband. He's having some sort of God-Knows-What affair right under my nose, just like what my fantastic parents theorized in the first place! And yes, Tsubasa Andou has smudged lipstick marks on his collar and cheeks, what isn't there to be happy about? Just, INCREDIBLE." She continued disdainfully, her cheeks growing redder and redder with anger.

Tsubasa swallowed, "Well… I'm sure I'm one to blame! I guess I'm so sorry, very, very sorryyy…" He irritably spoke back.

"Oh, no! I don't even think there's anything to be sorry about, my _love_." Misaki uttered mordantly, putting some emphasis on the word _love_.

"Well then, I'M SURE AS HELL THAT I SHOULD BE SORRY FOR WORKING MY ASS OFF OVERTIME, JUST SO THAT WE COULD START A NEW LIFE SOMEPLACE ELSE, huh?!"

Misaki stopped the nag that was about to escape from her lips. "I'm sorry what?!"

"You heard me. A NEW LIFE, A NEW START. Maybe, you should start listening to me more!" Tsubasa scornfully stated.

"A new life?! Isn't my salary as a preschool teacher and yours as a game programmer enough for the three of us?!" Misaki asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, you know it's your fault you can't see or appreciate the things I try doing for this family!" Tsubasa yelled aggravated.

"And maybe it's you fault that my parents are practically gonna disown me from now on!"

"…"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

And with that, Misaki closed the far-fetched argument and slammed the bedroom door at Tsubasa's face.

"Goodnight to you too…" He silently murmured.

* * *

_And you know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_Breathe - Taylor Swift_

Was it hysterical? Dunno, I'm not good at writing arguements. XD R&R! I promise to finish up the story quick next time! :D Swear!


	8. 8th Month: Newness

Chapter 8 here! Hope you like it, since I really felt the newness tugging at me. Ahihi. ^_^

_

* * *

Daddy's Corner:_

_My Letter to Baby…_

_Hey there Baby, how you doin'?_

_Ten years from now, I'm gonna give you this letter. And when you receive it, I hope you don't see it as cheesy, weird, awkward, or anything in between, ok? _

_First of, to prevent any of the mushy gushy feelings to flow out from this piece of paper, I hope you understand that right now, I'm writing this letter because there had been recent misunderstandings between me and your mother. No one actually won, but right now, I think both of us are to blame. I'm thinking that because your mother never really paid attention to my efforts, while I, being the jerkface I was, didn't even take time off from work to spend some time with her and to attend the baby shower. Which is why I'm feeling very guilty now, very, very guilty… Which leads us to this… Kindly read on:_

_As you should know, the world you're being born into is a cruel and selfish world full of hate and deceit. Yes, it may seem overrated, but it's really an inconvenient truth. Everywhere you look, a traitor or manipulator is always ready to appear, out of nowhere, appearing to be your friend or your instant enemy. And once they get the chance, I'm sure they'll just pounce on you unexpectedly and kill you slowly from behind… Ok, not to sound so literal, but, all I'm saying is that in this world, it is very important for you to find the right people who are worthy of your trust. Believe me, they're very hard to find, but when you do find 'em, don't ever let them go, because it's not very clear whether you'll be get them back or not anymore. And well, though my friends may be sort of "Out of the Ordinary", they're still very good people, pervs and idiots, but yeah, still, good people. I'm sure you'll grow up to really like them when the time comes. _

_As a first-time dad writing a letter to his unborn child, I don't have much to say. I guess it was only the stuff above, and this: I want you to grow up to be a very good person your mother and I can be very proud of. Make many friends you can lean on when the going gets rough and be ready to forgive and forget whenever people do you wrong. And when you do wrong, it's always important to apologize and to acknowledge your mistakes to the person you've offended. MANDATORY, ok? I repeat, MANDATORY. _

_I'm sorry if this letter lacked material, but this was all I've got. I'm sorry for making your mom so angry right now, and I'm sorry for being a class A loser. I guess I'm to blame for not being the best father an unborn baby can have, but I hope you understand. People are people, and nobody's perfect. I would never want to hurt your mother, but I'd really have to admit it's MY fault she's feeling like this. In a world that's too busy or materialistic to even notice the miracle of a wonderful baby such as yourself, I'm not even sure if I myself can even be called ready or prepared for your coming into this world. Really… Anyway, my last paragraphs are found below, kindly read on:_

_An Alice is a very special power that a person is born with, and this can be either harmful or useful, depending on the user's heart. So, to put it straight, I am an Alice, your mother is an Alice and yes, if you would ever be born with an Alice, I'm not so sure if your mother and I should blame ourselves or be very happy for you, since being a so-called "Alice" ain't the best thing that could happen to a person. If you ever happened to be one, Gakuen Alice would surely take you away from your mother and I, making us very sad since losing our very first child to the academy ain't such a pretty thing either. However, having an Alice isn't really such a bad thing since you get to help out other people with your powers and you get to meet great people along the way. So, it's not that bad, once you think about the good things that come with being an Alice. Being separated from our parents at a young age, your mother and I have been very good friends ever since we were little kids, and not knowing our parents and families that well, we grew very far apart from them, even up to this day. So Baby, I tell you this, if the academy were to take you away, I'm not asking for your complete loyalty, but I just hope that you would still remember me and your mother, even if you don't grow up under our care… Please do remember to write letters, just to chase the tears away, and keep in touch, to wash away the blues of us missing you more and more everyday. _

_These are words to live by, Baby, sincerely from your father, me, Tsubasa. And as you read this piece of paper ten years later to date, you have now known that I wasn't prepared for your arrival, at all. But please do take note that I, as a class A loser, have tried my best to live by your mother's high standards. Well, today I have failed, but that won't stop me from trying again, right? Yes, that's right! I love you so much, Baby, and I'm sorry if this piece of paper turned out so crappy, it was the best I could manage, promise. _

_Your Father,_

_Tsubasa. _

**25 Weeks**

Misaki's eyes fluttered open as they were hit by the cold, December sunlight shafting through the foggy and blurred window. Still, it was funny how the rising sun always brought forth a feeling of newness, or hope at least. She sighed glumly at this as she sat up, hugging her arms around her huge womb.

All she remembered was her big argument with Tsubasa, probably one of the biggest, she had last night. Thinking back about it gave her a headache and she felt like throwing up, but then she also remembered the detail Tsubasa uttered out that stopped her in her words for a while.

_"You heard me, A NEW LIFE, A NEW START. Maybe you should start listening to me more!" Tsubasa scornfully stated. _

Misaki felt a lump form in her throat, knowing perfectly well that she was to blame for this mess. She looked around only to find a yellow post-it stuck to the bedside lamp.

_Out shopping. Dunno when I'll be back, before lunch time most probably._

Misaki raised an eyebrow at her husband's indecisive note. _Put shopping huh? _Misaki snorted. Then, a faint gleam from a corner in the room caught her eye.

She stood up ad walked over to the place where she saw the shiny glimmer. It appeared to be something that was sticking out from Tsubasa's coat pocket that was resting on a chair. Misaki picked it up.

The gleaming thing happened to be a small key that had a thin ribbon tied to it. A small gasp escaped from her lips. And just then, she noticed a small note that fell from the coat pocket when she pulled out the key.

The small piece of paper was lying on the floor, which left her with no other choice: "Sit down and wait for Tsubasa to pick up the paper for me."

_[Three hours later…]_

Misaki's head jerked up as she heard a noise by the door.

_Defense Mechanism Class 101 always states 'Aim-for-the-you-know-what'. _Misaki silently thought as she stealthily crept to the door, planning a surprise attack to the person by the door.

The door slowly opened… And Misaki clawed blindly.

"Ooof! Stop it!" Tsubasa wailed through the scratches and the roses he was carrying in his hands.

"Eh? Tsubasa? I thought you were somebody else… I'm sorry."

Tsubasa nodded in morose, then handed the bouquet of roses and the box of super helium bubblegum he had in his hands to Misaki.

"For me? What for?" She smiled shyly.

"For last night."

"Hmph." Misaki crossed her arms, eyes to the ceiling.

"Uh.. Ok, fine I get it." Tsubasa apologetically scratched his head.

"There is one thing though." Misaki said, looking at Tsubasa with an unfathomable expression in her eyes.

"What? Anything."

"Could you please pick up that piece of paper for me?" Misaki gestured to the little note that fell from Tsubasa's coat pocket awhile ago.

"Err… Sure. Though I don't know why…" He shrugged, walking to the paper and bending down to pick it up.

"Read it for me." Misaki said tonelessly.

Tsubasa cleared his throat as he unconsciously started to read his own note. "The keys to a brand new house, future, and life. Tsubasa…" His voice trailed of.

"I'm sorry for being such a fag." Misaki's voice croaked.

"I'm sorry for being a class A loser jerkface." Tsubasa blurted out.

"I don't think that's even a word!" She broke into tears, striding over to where the shadow alice user stood.

Tsubasa gratefully took her into his arms, still stupefied by her moodiness.

"You know something?" Misaki hiccupped into Tsubasa's shoulder like a child.

"What?" He replied, stroking her hair.

"We argue and make-up pretty fast for an emotionally unstable couple." She giggled, but still leaving her sobs evident.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm sure it is."

They stood in that embrace for awhile, with Tsubasa patting Misaki's head, and Misaki who was silently tearing up into his shoulder, both not having a clue why the moment just felt, right.

"Now…" Tsubasa broke the silence, a devilish grin tugging at his lips as he stared off into space.

"Now what?"

"Christmas...and Payback. 'Tis the season."

"Goodness me you're unbelievable!" Misaki broke free from the hug, giving her husband an exasperated eye roll. They both laughed.

Then the baby kicked hard, for he wanted to join in too.

* * *

For one thing, writing Tsubasa's letter was easy since I knew he wasn't the type of person who preffered the deep and emotionally-moving letters. Anyway, I'm getting myself and you ready for the 9th month finale! Wooh! \mm/ Yosh! XD


	9. Chapter Extra: Payback

Orayt! Here's a chapter extra I really felt the need to insert somewhere within the story. XD Hope you laugh a bit. ;)

_

* * *

Chapter Extra_

"Hold it right there, Takeru-chan!" Tsubasa quickly stepped on the shadow of a figure who was punching in his time card.

"WHA - ? Andou!" The startled person called out to the smug faced shadow user.

"I can't move!"

"Then you must be retarded."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

"Now, now Obaka-nii, everyone knows that if someone messes with the great Tsubasa Andou, aka Gakuen Alice's Shadow Freak, they have no choice but to pay the consequences…" A devilish smile reached up to Tsubasa's eyes.

"Argh! I can't move! What have you done to me?!" Takeru said through gritted teeth.

"Just a little, shadow magic… Now, hold still." The shadow user chuckled as he got a marker from his pocket.

"Wait, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?!"

Then Tsubasa casually strode over to the petrified Takeru, and rearranged his pose, extending both his arms sideward, bending one leg backward, and tilting his head slightly upward. Then for the final touches, Tsubasa bent down and scribbled the words:

_One hour in this position._

"WHAT THE HELL ANDOU?!"

"See you later Takeru-chaaaan!" The satisfied shadow manipulator gleefully skipped away, not forgetting to send a flying kiss to the frozen Takeru before he was out of sight.

* * *

Ahh, I just love Tsubasa's anitcs, don't you? XD On to the next chapter finale! Yosh! \mm/


	10. 9th Month: The Many Joys of Childbirth

Here's the chapter finale now folks! Hope you liked my story! XD

_

* * *

Mommy's Corner_

_Baby's Name: -NA-_

_Weight: 205 lbs._

_Planned Hospital: Oshinawa's Medical Center_

_Thoughts to Ponder: The doctor says that I should be expecting labor by the twenty-first, which leaves me and Tsubasa plenty of time to get ready for the baby. Anyway, we kept the gender hidden because we only want to know once the baby comes out. And recently too, people have been sending over some suggestions for baby names such as Hana from Sumire, Yuki from Anna, Higuchi from Mikan, Takuma from Yuu, and Bob from Kitsunume. So far, Higuchi is my favorite. _

**34 Weeks**

As the weeks passed, Tsubasa and Misaki spent the holidays together with some friends in their tiny yet cozy apartment. They received lots of gifts for Baby, which actually made up ¾'s of all the gifts the happier-than-ever couple got. Everyone was blissful and everything was at peace. And they even heard of the news that four of their little kouhais were going to get married, under certainly odd circumstances they won't tell anybody about, soon.

Then, New Year's came. Megane, Tono, Misaki, and Tsubasa paid a visit to Kaname's grave, while they also lit him a lantern in time for the Lantern Festival. Bear also made his contribution too by making a beautiful bouquet for Kaname, using all of his favorite wildflowers Bear scavenged for in the academy grounds with the help of Yuu and the others. Yuka-san also dropped by Tsubasa and Misaki's to give them her blessing for a happy family life, while wistfully admitting she wanted this once too. Tsubasa smiled and then patted Yuka-san's aged shoulder, saying he already has Mikan and them, which should leave her with nothing to be sad about.

_"Thank you, Tsubasa, and I'm equally grateful to you two for taking good care of my daughter before. I'm really glad that I have a happy couple such as yourselves that I can freely call my children whenever I wanted to." Yuka-san weakly smiled at them with tears in her hazel orbs that seemed to be staring off into the distance. _

Misaki recalled all the wonderful events that have taken place during the holidays as she cheerfully told her class an announcement.

"Ok class, so Misaki-sensei has to go away, but while I'm away, I hope you'll be good to your new teacher Kimi-sensei, ok?" She smiled at all the sad kindergartners that were looking at her expectantly.

A girl in pigtails raised her hand.

"Yes, Tammy?"

"Does Misaki-sensei have to go away because she ate four watermelons for breakfast this morning?"

"Uhh – "

"No stupid! Misaki-sensei needs to go because she ate FIVE watermelons! Everyone knows that!" A boy with tousled brown hair hollered at the pigtailed Tammy.

And soon enough, the whole class joined in the argument.

"She ate balloons, not watermelons!"

"Sensei's gonna remove her tummy because it's too big!"

"She's gonna explode!"

"Now, now children settle down." Misaki raised her arms to quiet down the whole class. And as soon as she did, the children stopped with their arguing.

"Kids, please listen to Misaki-sensei as she explains on why she has to leave." Kimi-sensei smiled at the uneasy kindergartners who were excited to hear Misaki's story.

"Ok, so firstly, the reason why sensei has a big tummy is because there's a baby inside of me."

The children's eyes widened, and some of them stood up.

"Wait a sec, I'm not yet done", Misaki lightly chuckled, signaling some of the children to take their seats again.

"Ok, so next week, Misaki-sensei is going to give birth, which means the baby has to get out of me, ok? And the reason why I have to leave is not only because sensei needs a few months to take care of her baby, but also because we're moving away to a new house some place else." She weakly beamed at her class, who was somehow caught up in a confusion of mixed emotions. Some were on the verge of tears, while some seemed deeply fascinated about the human growing inside their teacher's body.

Misaki cleared her throat, "But don't be sad now, because Misaki-sensei would still visit from time to time to check on all of you. And maybe I'll even bring the baby." She grinned widely at them.

A series of 'oohs' and 'ahs' were heard, then one by one, the children stood up and flocked around Misaki.

"Can we touch your tummy?"

"Sure why not?"

"It's so BIG."

"It feels like a watermelon."

"Your baby's kicking sensei, it's kicking because it's happy to see us."

"I'm sure it is."

_[5:30 PM…]_

"Hey, you alright?" Tsubasa stared at Misaki from across the table. She was sipping at a slurpee in the middle of winter while staring off into space, so there was certainly something wrong with her.

"Uh, yeah, sure why wouldn't I be?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, have you any idea of the pains of child birth?"

"Err, no."

"I'm very sure you should know..."

There was a pause, then Misaki's forehead creased and she grimaced. She squirmed in her seat.

"A-aa-ah."

"Wh-what's wrong?!"

"A-aha-aah, Baby!" She stoked her tummy.

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa stood up and accidentally knocked the slurpee onto Misaki's white sweater dress.

"OOOW!" Misaki fell to the ground.

"BLOOD! THERE'S BLOOD! GAH!"

"Th-that's not BLOOD, you idiot!" She clutched Tsubasa's shirt, dragging him to the ground with her.

"SHIIII – _take_ mushrooms! Aisle 7! Ah-ah, stay with me now!"

Misaki screamed in pain, her feet wildly thrashing on the floor.

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO CAN HELP US HERE?!" Tsubasa roared at the empty convenience store, looking around him only to find that the only person inside besides themselves was the cashier who mysteriously disappeared.

"Misaki! Stay with me! …I-I need to faint…" Tsubasa muttered anxiously.

"AHH! TSUBASA! TAKE ME TO OSHINAWA'S NOW!" Misaki shouted at him, cold sweat dripping on her face.

"I-I can't! It's five blocks away and th-there's not much time!" He was on the verge of tears, his face glistening with sweat too.

Then suddenly the personnel room doors swung open and out came a panicky woman who had an old blanket in her hands.

"Here! Use this!" She handed the blanket to Tsubasa who tucked it under Misaki's thrashing body.

"GAHH! BUT I DON'T WANNA GIVE BIRTH HERE! I WANNA GIVE BIRTH IN OSHINAWA'S! TAKE ME THERE NOW TSUBASA!" She hollered at her startled husband at the top of her lungs, gripping his hand right after.

"Ok, deep breaths, miss…" The cashier was supporting Misaki's head as she breathed in and out with her.

"HIIIHUUHIIIHUUU…..HIII-IIIHUU-U…"

Misaki let out another scream when a sudden gust of January wind entered the tiny convenience store.

"…So the scrub said – WHAT THE?!"

"Oh, oh my. Doctor, we have to help this lady."

"AH-AHH! MY HAND, OOWWW!" Tsubasa winced at Misaki's crushing force.

Then he lifted his head, as he saw a small woman in a nurse's outfit and a bespeckled man in a doctor's coat enter the store. Both of them were in a state of shock as they took in the sweating pink-haired pregnant woman in labor, her equally glistening and panicky husband beside her, and the greatly alarmed cashier who was sitting beside the nervous couple.

"YOU! PLEASE HELP U – AHHH! MY HAND! I-IT'S GONNA BREAK ALL ITS BONES!"

"GAAH! WHERE DO YOU WORK?!" A red Misaki yelled at the two new people who jumped back in surprise

"U-uhh Oshinawa's…." The nurse stammered in shock.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Tsubasa squealed in pain as he continued to stare at the two distressed strangers.

"AH! OK! STAY WITH ME NOW, MISS! Nurse Juri, some gloves please!" The doctor hurriedly sped to the three people on the ground, the nurse on his heels.

"Right away doctor! Ah, miss where do we find the gloves?"

"Aisle 11!"

"OWWW! AHH THE BABY!"

"OWWW! AHH MY HAND! IT'S LOSING CIRCULATION!"

"Ok miss, deep breaths. From the looks of it…OMIGOSH, IS THAT BLOOD?!"

"SLURPEEEE!! AHH!"

"U-uh miss, your water just broke so the baby's bound to come out any second so relax!" The nurse joined in with the cashier as they both inhaled and exhaled with the glistening and red Misaki.

"Ok, Mrs – ", the doctor paused to put on his gloves and look at Tsubasa who was howling in pain.

"A-andou!"

"Ok, Mrs. Andou, PUSH!"

Misaki's grip tightened on Tsubasa's hand and collar with the combined strength of ten oxen.

"YOU! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT ANDOU!"

"AHH! I BLAME YOU IF I CAN'T USE MY LEFT HAND ANYMORE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Mrs. Andou, stay with us! The baby's almost crowning!"

"GAAH! CHILDBIRTH'S MORE PAINFUL THAN A ROOT CANAL!" The frantic couple bellowed in unison.

The nurse and cashier were chorusing in with Misaki.

"Hiihuuhiiihuuuu! Join us Andou-san!"

"HIIIHUUUHII-IIHUU!"

"NOT YOU TSUBASA!"

"Ok everyone, the head's visible now! ONE FINAL PUSH PLEASE!"

"I FEEL EVERYTHING!"

"I CAN FEEL THEM BREAKING, AHH!"

Misaki gave one final push and one loud whimper, shortly followed by the fresh cries of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor smiled and held out the wailing baby.

Misaki heaved a deep sigh and let go of Tsubasa's hand. Tsubasa, meanwhile, caressed his throbbing hand. The cashier ran to aisle 5 to get a dishcloth while the nurse helped the doctor in cleaning up the baby with some tissue. Then the nurse wrapped the baby in the dishcloth and handed him back to the doctor.

"Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Andou?" The nurse held out a pair of foldable scissors she wiped with tissues and some alcohol.

"S-sure…" The shadow user who was still in a state of shock swallowed, then got up from the floor. He walked over to the crying newborn in the doctor's arms, and took the scissors from the nurse. Then he snipped at the cord.

"Would you like to hold the baby Mrs. Andou?" The doctor strode over to Misaki's side.

"Glad t-to…" She weakly smiled, most of her hair stuck across her sweaty pink face that the cashier was wiping with some more dishcloths.

Tsubasa gave out a light relieved chuckle and sat down beside his wife and newborn son.

"Kaname…" Misaki crooned, her entire being suddenly being washed over with smitten affection for the baby boy.

"Eh? Kaname…?" The nurse, cashier, and doctor asked in chorus.

"…Great name." Tsubasa murmured adoringly and lovingly stroked the baby's red face.

"Goodness me! How convenient!" The cashier randomly uttered out.

* * *

VOILA! There it is! Did you like it? Or hate it? Gimme your love... Or flames, if you have some to offer. ;)


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

My deepest gratitude to all those who supported my second fanfic til the very end! I couldn't have moved on without all of you!

Anyway, if anybody ever wondered where I got the crazy inclination to do a fanfic on pregnancy, I have my Math teacher and the movies _Baby Mama (starring Amy Poehler and Tina Fey) _and _Knocked Up (starring Seth Rogen and Katherine Heigl) _as my source of inspiration. XD

Anyway, sorry for the grammatical errors and typos, since I am currently a person who has no time to proofread, and yeah…

My most heartfelt THANKS to all of you great people of ! :')

_Always here to tell you my stories, _

_Foxtrotelly_


End file.
